Total Drama Anime
by Anime-Cartoon Freak
Summary: Total Drama is back! Chef invents a device that allows you to jump though dimensions but instead the contestants jump though animes. Bleach, Inuyasha, Vampire Knight, you name it! 22 contestants, several animes, singing and anime challenges! CLOSED!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone! Ok, so I lost a bet to my friend and now she's making me write a story for her favorite show, Total Drama. Only 20 contestants can be chosen. It would be 22 but I wanna put my OCs, Kioko and Kioki.

Please read and fill out the bottom so your character can get chosen for TOTAL. DRAMA. ANIME!

**My rules:**

-No Mary-Sues

-No super powers

-No prodigies unless they worked really, really, REALLY, hard on their talents

-Only a max of two characters can get chosen per account user

-No anons can submit a character because I might need some help with people's OCs.

-No flames because I didn't choose your characters.

-Submit the form though reviews.

-Twins are allowed and count as one person or two people. Please note, if counted as one, if one gets voted off, they both get voted off.

-When filling out the form for appearances you can either write it or give me a link. I prefer links.

**And lastly, the form:**

**Name:**

**Age(14-18):**

**Gender:**

**If twins, do they count as one person or two?:**

**Stereotype:**

**Sexuality:**

**Paired up?:**

**If so, what kind of person?:**

**Alliance?:**

**Looks:**

**Clothing:**

**Swimming:**

**Formal:**

**Family:**

**History:**

**Who would they get along with?:**

**Who would they not get along with?:**

**Likes:**

**Favorite Anime:**

**Least Favorite Anime:**

**Dislikes:**

**How would they react if they won?:**

**Eliminated first:**

**Eliminated before the merge:**

**Eliminated after the merge:**

**Name:** Kioko and Kioki Nakemora

**Age**: 14 and 14

**Gender**: Female and Female

**If twins, do they count as one person or two?: **One

**Stereotype:** the telepathic twins

**Sexuality**: Straight and Straight. They love each other but in a sisterly way.

**Paired up?:** NO

**If so, what kind of person?:** N/A

**Alliance?:** No

**Looks: **

_Hair-_ long jet black hair reaching mid back; sometimes tied in a high or low ponytail with a black hair tie

_Eyes-_ night black

_Body-_ athletic but skinny; about 5 ft. 5 in.

**Clothing:** black knee high boots; dark blue skirt that reaches just above the knee; dark blue t-shirt; black hoodie; dark purple headband; usually has purple ear plugs in their eyes that lead to a purple I-Pod.

**Swimming:** They usually wear black one pieces with two white horizontal line across the chest and two white parallel intercrossing with the horizontal lines. Depending on the weather they either wear black hoodies and black flip-flops or white hoodies and white flip flops.

**Formal:** . (Black)

**Family:** Besides each other, they have a mom and a dad that usually work leaving them to take care of themselves.

**History:** They had a normal childhood. They were born in Japan and moved to America when they were 10. Their parents were usually busy so they usually took care of themselves.

**Who would they get along with?:** They wouldn't really talk to anybody else. But if someone talked to them it would probably someone loud and outgoing.

**Who would they not get along with?:** Anybody that stares at them like their freaks

**Likes:** They like pocky, anime, listening the music, and sports.

**Favorite Anime: **Bleach

**Least Favorite: **They don't have one.

**Dislikes:** They hate being separated more than anything. Other than that, they aren't really bothered by anything else unless they're together.

**How would they react if they won?:** They would thank everyone and bow.

**Eliminated first:** They would scream swears in japanese.

**Eliminated before the merge:** They would begin twitching and asking why would they be voted off.

**Eliminated after the merge:** They would say they had a good run and will be back.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so there hasn't been a lot of review but here is the accepted list:

**Girls:**

-Tonya Jane "TJ" Peterson (NerdyBarista)

-Suzume "Suki" Kichida (Love My Friends And Others)

-Kioko and Kioki Nakemora (Anime-Cartoon Freak)

-Ayako Hara (BlondyCandyGirl)

-Sonya Gota (Storyteller412)

-SooYoung (cliquefan11)

-Isabela Santos (izzi08)

-Tara Flanagan (Taraflan99)

**Boys:**

-Nikko Jurohame (OutsandingAnime1)

-Micha Ripps (Storyteller412)

-Fido McRon (Cottontop)

-Sonny Shiguru (RawstForest)

-Kukai Shiguru (RawstForest)

-Henry Garcia (Edeey)

These are all over the OCs I have accepted so far. Please note, I might need to PM you with some questions so please enable your PM feature.

Some of the OCs I am still thinking over so they might get picked.

**HURRY UP AND POST YOUR OC!**

**Five spaces for boys are left.**

**Three spaces for girls are left.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Girls:**

-Tonya Jane "TJ" Peterson (NerdyBarista)  
>-Suzume "Suki" Kichida (Love My Friends And Others)<br>-Kioko and Kioki Nakemora (Anime-Cartoon Freak)  
>-Ayako Hara (BlondyCandyGirl)<br>-Sonya Gota (Storyteller412)  
>-SooYoung (cliquefan11)<br>-Isabela Santos (izzi08)  
>-Tara Flanagan (Taraflan99)<br>-Kairi Tsukia (Cloverdapple)  
>-Cherry Akora (FloraFLY<p>

**Boys:**

-Nikko Jurohame (OutsandingAnime1)  
>-Micha Ripps (Storyteller412)<br>-Fido McRon (Cottontop)  
>-Sonny Shiguru (RawstForest)<br>-Kukai Shiguru (RawstForest)  
>-Henry Garcia (Edeey)<br>**-**Zakk Blythe (Another Dead Hero)  
>-Johnny William (David The Ice)<br>-Jorge Hamon (Necrowarrior)  
>-Alexander "Alex" Toah (reven228)<p>

**ONE SPACE FOR GIRLS IS LEFT.  
>ONE SPACE FOR GUYS IS LEFT.<strong>

**HURRY AND SUBMIT YOUR OC!**


	4. Chapter 4

AND NOW, THE FINAL CASTING LIST!

**Girls:**

-Tonya Jane "TJ" Peterson (NerdyBarista)

-Suzume "Suki" Kichida (Love My Friends And Others)

-Kioko and Kioki Nakemora (Anime-Cartoon Freak)

-Ayako Hara (BlondyCandyGirl)

-Sonya Gota (Storyteller412)

-SooYoung (cliquefan11)

-Isabela Santos (izzi08)

-Tara Flanagan (Taraflan99)

-Kairi Tsukia (Cloverdapple)

-Cherry Akora (FloraFLY)

-Grace Ryder (Taraflan99)

**Boys:**

-Nikko Jurohame (OutsandingAnime1)

-Micha Ripps (Storyteller412)

-Fido McRon (Cottontop)

-Sonny Shiguru (RawstForest)

-Kukai Shiguru (RawstForest)

-Henry Garcia (Edeey)

-Jerome Raymond Micheals

-**-**Zakk Blythe (Another Dead Hero)

-Johnny William (David The Ice)

-Jorge Hamon (Necrowarrior)

-Alexander "Alex" Toah (reven228)

AND THESE OCS WILL BE IN MY STORY!

PLEASE ENABLE YOUR PM FEATURE!


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you sure it's working?" Chris McLean asked Chef.

They were on the Total Drama Island, the birthplace of Total Drama.

"Of course, " Chef said, trying to fix a machine thing.

The machine was about the size of a large box. Several numbers decorated the green buttons. One big red button said CANCEL. The other green button said OK.

Several wires from the box led to a large silver metal arch with cheap light blubs on it barely lighting up.

"And you're sure it'll go to a different dimension?" Chris said.

"Yeah."

"Well, the boat should be coming with now with our first pair of twins."

On the pier of shame where the boat of losers docked, two girls jumped down.

Two identical twins had black hair tied back with a ribbon in a low ponytail. Their bangs swept over their right eye, covering it completely. A matching pair of emotionless black eyes graced their faces.

"Kioko, Kioka! The telepathic twins playing as one contestant!" Chris announced.

"Hey," they said together.

They were wearing black knee high boots, dark blue skirts that reaches just above the knee, dark blue t-shirts, matching black hoodies, dark purple headbands, and they has purple ear plugs in their ears that led to a purple I-Pod that was playing Hero by Skillet.

"Okay. I have no idea who's who." Chris said.

"Our next contestant, TJ, the country girl!"

A girl jumped down off the boat and onto the dock. She was wearing sleeveless red and blue plaid flannel shirt with a white wife beater underneath, baggy blue denim shorts, white socks and white worn-out sneakers. TJ is 5'6" with an athletic build and lightly tanned skin. She has a round face with almond-shaped forest green eyes, a freckled button nose, small unpierced ears and smiling tan lips. Her hair is dirty blonde and in a wavy ponytail that reaches the back of her neck with thick bangs. She doesn't have piercings or tattoos.

"What up, Chris?" she said high-fiving him.

"Nothing much… Except out next contestant. Suzume, the social butterfly!"

The next contest was once again, a girl.

She had brown hair with black roots. Suzume was wearing a white hoodie over a navy blue bikini top, dark wash capris, and navy blue flip-flops.

"Hi guys!" she said, cheerfully.

"Nothing much, our next contest is… Ayako, the fashion girl!" Chris said.

Another girl came off the boat.

She had long red hair, green eyes, and a curvy and athletic body. She was wearing a mini denim skirt, a shirt with a rose on it, and black boots.

"Hey, guys!" Ayako said.

"Next is Sonya." Chris said.

A girl with red hair and dandruff along with brown eyes came off the boat. She was wearing a white undershirt, a light red sweater dress, cropped jeans, and light brown boots.

"Hi, I'm Sonya." She said cowardly.

"Boring! Next is Micha!" Chris said.

"Hey. I'm Micha."

He had green hair and yellowish-green eyes. He wore a green military camouflage suit with matching pants and black combat boots.

He walked behind Sonya and suddenly dumped ice cubes down her shirt.

"AHHH!" Sonya screamed, startled.

Micha smirked as he walked past her.

"Nice!" Chris said as tears ran down Sonya's face.

"What?" Micha said, his eyes turning green again.

"Never mind." Chris smirked. "Our next contestant is Nikko!"

After the ordeal, a boy jumped off the ship. He was wearing a black tank top, under a very artistic jacket, a pair of skinny jeans, black sneakers, and a chain around his neck, with a dog tag.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey!" Chris said. "Next is Tara!"

A girl jumped off. She looked like Naruto from Naruto. She was wearing an short sleeved version of Naruto's jacket in Shippuden and had the orange tracksuit pants and a piece of black cloth tied on her forehead.

"Yo, dude."

"Hey!" Chris said.

Another boat came.

Standing at around 5'10, he had short messy black hair,which go past his ears. He is built more like a swimmer or track runner, with a small amount of muscle, but he can use it better. His eyes are a piercing green which have an empty look in them.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey, Alex," Chris said hoping for a high five.

Alex just walked past him to join the other contestants.

"Right…" Chris said.

The next dude came.

He had a black warrior tail and was your average good-looking guy, but hides it with a harlequin mask. He wore black leather armor.

"Jorge!" Chris said.

"Hey dude!" Jorge said.

"You mind letting me see under the mask?" Chris asked.

"No."

"Fine~ Next is Cherry!" Chris somewhat said whining.

A girl got off the boat. She had blonde hair and green eyes. She was wearing a white off-the shoulder top and capris along with converse and a newsboy hat.

"Hey, Chris! Got any juicy news for me?"

"Nah. Producers said no gossip just yet."

That boat left and came another one.

"Kairi!" Chris said.

Kairi was wearing a yellow spaghetti strap shirt with white jean shorts, and a white short sleeved jacket over her shirt.

"Hi, Chris!" Kairi said running off to meet the other contestants.

Two guys came off next.

One had mud brow hair and blue eyes. The other had blonde hair and green eyes. The first one was 5"7 while the other one was one inch shorter.

"Kukai! Sonny!" Chris said.

"Hey," they said together.

Kukai was wearing a blue t-shirt with blue converse and jeans while Sonny wore a red turtleneck with blue skinny jeans and red converse.

A girl came off next.

"Hey! SooYoung!" Chris said.

Her nose was in a book and she had long jet-black hair with red streaks in it. Her eyes were dark almond brown and her skin was pale. She had thin lips.

"Hey Chris," She said not looking up from her book. She walked off and stood with the rest of the contestants.

Another contestant came.

Fido is as tall as Tyler. His body resembles Trent's and his head resembles DJ's. He has blond hair with a fringe at the front and blue eyes.

He wore a blue jumper with grey sleeves up to the elbow, grey sweatpants, white runners, blue sunglasses and a blue T-shirt underneath the jumper. He also wore a blue watch on his left wrist.

Next, a person came in parachuting.

"Isabela!" Chris said.

"Hey, Chris!" she said high fiving him.

She was 5"4, had a curvy body, tan skin, and chocolate brown eyes. She had long black-brown hair with turquoise highlights. Isabela wore a white tank top, a navy off the shoulder crop top with an eight on it. A black barrette was in her hair and she wore red booty shorts. On her hand was a black fingerless glove and she wore black converse high tops.

"Next is… Henry!" Chris said.

As the last boat left, another one came and a very tanned and muscular boy about normal height came off. He wore a white jumper, black short, blue connies, and a blue hat.

**(A/N to Edeey: Listen… When it said jumper. You meant jumper as a sweater right? Not one of those freaky skirt overalls things? I'd message you but this was on rush.)  
><strong>

"Hey, Chris!" he said. After her got off, he was hit by his luggage as the boat rushed off and the last few came.

"OW!" Henry said.

Next came a boy.

"Hey, I'm Jerome!" he said. He was 6'2" with a lean, non-muscular build and sienna brown skin. He had a heart-shaped face with large puppy-like eyes that have big black pupils (like Katie's), a puggish nose, rectangular ears and a normal mouth that often breaks into a wide grin. His hair is ebony black and in short dreadlocks that reach the top of his shoulders and no bangs. He wore a short-sleeved dark red button down shirt that was open along with a tight black t-shirt underneath. He wore tan cargo short, tan sandals, and a thin gold chain around his neck.

Soon a girl was kicked off the boat.

"AHH!" she screamed.

"Grace," Chris said.

She was 5'7 and had blond hair tied up in a bun. Grace wore a mini pink skirt with a purple tank top and black boots.

**(A/N: My best friend's name is Grace... And she sorta does act like Grace!)**

"Last but not least, maybe, is Johnny!" Chris said.

A boy about 6"2 with black cornrow, light tan skin, green eyes, and a muscular build came off. He wore a blood red hoodie with a black t-shirt along with blue jeans and silver nikes.

"DUDE! WHAT THE HELL!" another boy yelled getting off the boat just as it left. He barely got on the port. He had a normal white skin tone, hooded hazel eyes, is tall, and was kinda big. His body was kinda tall and thin type of muscular He was 6'1, 227lb and has scruffy short dark red hair and goatee.

"Right... Zakk..." Chris said.

Zakk rolled his eyes and stood with the other contestants.

All the contestants lined up in their own special pose.

"Group shot!" Chris yelled as they all fell into the water.

Shots were taken of Kioko and Kioki clinging onto each other and onto a piece of wood, trying to keep their i-pod dry. Sonya was barely keeping up while Micha and Jorge tried to help people get out of the water. Some of them were already on land. Grace was practically swearing and being censored while Ayako was somewhat freaking out about her wet clothes and luggage.

**A/N: So the first actual chapter is out! Please forgive me about the very long gap! I'll try to update at least once a month and maybe once a week during holidays.**

Angry people: WHY THE-

Me: -stops them by shoving cookies in their mouth-

Oh and if I forgot to do a contestant please notify me.


	6. Chapter 6: Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**TO ALL MY FAITHFUL READERS AND FRIENDS,**

** I AM DEEPLY SORRY FOR THIS ANNOUNTMENT AND THE FACT THAT THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER. AND YOU SHALL BE EVEN MORE SORRY WHEN YOU ARE TOLD THIS: I AM LEAVING FOR A VERY LONG TIME. I WILL BE BACK! I WILL BE BACK ON A DIFFERENT ACCOUNT, AND MARK MY WORDS, I WILL FINISH THIS STORY! I COULD POSSIBLY BE ON A WEBSITE CALLED QUIZILLA KNOWN AS MIRACLEHEART232. PLEASE NOTE THAT IF I DO COME BACK, IT WILL BE WHEN MY DAD IS OUT OF TOWN OR DURING THE SUMMER. TO ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO I RP WITH, YOU CAN STILL RP WITH ME BUT ONLY THOUGH PM. JUST TELL ME YOUR PEN NAME FROM AND EXPLAIN TO ME WHERE WE LEFT OFF. I HOPE THAT MOST OF YOU WON'T BE SAD.**

** SADLY AND SINCERELY,**

** ANIME-CARTOON FREAK.**


End file.
